


Art FenHawke to Chapter 3 "Dust and smog"

by BadCat313



Series: Tender Fenris modernity [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Gift Art, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadCat313/pseuds/BadCat313
Summary: This is amazing art for my work :)
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Series: Tender Fenris modernity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047610
Kudos: 12





	Art FenHawke to Chapter 3 "Dust and smog"

  
_Artwork by Felandaria_

Be sure to visit her page!   
She not only draws with talent, but also writes beautifully 👇  
https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandariel/pseuds/Vandariel

Awesome scene between Fenris and Hawke!

Drawn by the talented Felandaria as my prize ✌  
Thanks for her talent!!!  
Thank you for giving me so much joy and happiness!!!!!  
😻❤😻

It was in my head, and now I can see it!!! This is a crazy thrill!!! 🙏  
❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

For more details, read chapter 3 "Dust and smog"


End file.
